


Somewhere Old, Something New

by LimeyJellyBean



Series: Bunker Domesticity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean
Summary: Wedding? Wedding.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Bunker Domesticity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Somewhere Old, Something New

From the outside, the barn still looks the same as it did 12 years ago - standing just off the side of the road, unassuming with it’s red walls and sloping roof against the backdrop of trees. There’s a handful of spots where work has been done on it over the years to keep it standing, a fresh coat of paint in places where things have had to be outright replaced; it still _feels_ the same to Dean though, and today that’s all that really matters.

There are a few new additions though, he’s noticed. Not that he’s bothered about them - they only serve to make the smile on his face wider, to stop him thinking too much about the nerves that are trying to overwhelm him. He’s fairly certain the myriad of lights that adorn the walls have something to do with Charlie, the fancy decorations that hang between them all but scream Rowena, the arch that stands proudly at the other end of the barn has Bobby written all over it. He wasn’t sure his heart could feel any fuller, the swell of pride almost pushing him over the edge as he tentatively wipes at his eye to stop tears that have decided to put in an appearance.

“You ready?” Sam’s voice at his side makes him jump, somehow not hearing his moose of a brother approach as he gently places a hand on his older brother’s shoulder. He ignores the way his heart now pounds against his ribcage, giving Sam a brief glare before turning his attention back to the arch, swallowing thickly against the nerves that have settled in this throat again.

“Dean?” He adjusts the sleeves of his shirt before nodding, squaring his shoulders before letting out a slow breath. Sam snorts, Dean turning back to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Dude, this is _Cas_ , not some monster. You’ve seen him before, just… Relax.” He gives his older brother’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before dropping his arm to his side, soft smile on his face. “You got this.” Another slow breath as Dean nods.

“I… I got this. It’s Cas. I got this.”

“And I’m pretty certain by now that all this -” Sam gestures to the decorated barn. “This is just a formality. You’ve basically been married for years.”

“Shut up, bitch.” There’s no heat to the words as Dean smiles, adjusting his shirt sleeves again before looking squarely back at the arch.

“Make me, jerk.”

“Shh.” The next words die in Sam’s throat as music starts up, both Winchesters clearing their throats and standing straighter as they wait for their cue. It takes Sam to loop his arm through Dean’s to get him to move forward, a small shake of his head as he all but drags his brother towards the arch, half keeping on eye on where his feet are so he doesn’t cause one or both of them to fall flat on their faces in front of literally everyone they know. He gives another reassuring squeeze to the shoulder as they reach the other end of the barn, moving his arm and stepping back as they turn to face Castiel; deep blush on his cheeks as he struggles to keep eye contact with Dean.

“Hello, Dean.” The smile gives away how happy he truly is to see him, nerves also on clear display as he twists his hands around themselves before Dean reaches out to still them.

“Hey Cas.” The warmth of Dean’s hands calms Castiel almost immediately, the warmth of his smile almost making him forget the room full of people that’s just in his peripheral vision. “You look… You look amazing.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Castiel leans forward, lips grazing Dean’s ear as he lowers the volume of his voice. “Very tempting, actually.” Dean gapes, jaw almost hitting the floor as a deep blush crosses his cheeks; Castiel can only laugh at the reaction from the hunter as he leans back again. He looks like he’s about to finally find an appropriate response, mouth opening again before it snaps shut at Ash bouncing out from a temporary room that he’d completely missed tucked in the corner of the barn. The Bible in his hand looks ready to go at any second with how loosely it’s being held, other hand quickly brushing mullet out of his face before he stops between the two of them, glancing at their hands with a coy smile on his face.

“You two ready to do this thing?” Dean squeezes Castiel’s hands before looking the former angel in the eyes, the return squeeze making his heart flip in his chest.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one isn't _technically_ set in the Bunker, but it still counts as domestic... Right?
> 
> Come shout at me on [Tumblr](http://limeyjellybean.tumblr.com/)? Won't bite, honest.


End file.
